


Camp NCT

by nickelsleeve



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: Summer Camp AU. Rated T because boys have zero filters. Also there might be kissing. Maybe.Mark sputters, "B-but kissing?""People kiss.""And kiss well," Johnny says with a wink. Jaehyun mimes gagging."No dicks were out," Ten waves a dismissive hand. "Are we released now?"





	1. JohnTen EXPOSED

**Author's Note:**

> There's no real plot to this by the way. Just a series of ridiculous one shots inspired by summer camp and summer and NCT.

Mark paces back and forth in front of the two blushing boys sitting in front of him on buckets that have been turned over so that they make useful if uncomfortable stools. There's a knock on the shower house door and Mark moves to the door, unlocking it and cracking it open to see who is outside before allowing them to enter.

Jaehyun and Taeyong enter the shower house with confused looks on there faces but don't say anything.

Mark starts pacing again.

"You know why you're here, right?" He finally asks.

Johnny rolls his eyes. Everyone there is a counselor except for Mark--he's a camper--but they've all been friends for so long that it's hard to separate him from the group even if he is younger.

"Yeah, but what I don't understand is why  _they're_ here?" Johnny motions to Taeyong and Jaehyun.

For their part the two older boys just shrug. They have no idea either.

Taeyong sighs and does his best Head Counselor impression. "Mark, why the hell are we here?"

Mark stops his pacing. "I caught them," he says with an accusing finger, "Sm- _smooching_ in the woods. Outside the cabin." 

Johnny has the grace to look slightly embarrassed, Ten just smirks through his blush.

There's a beat of silence as Taeyong and Jaehyun process this information and Mark just stands there with his finger pointed at the two boys on the buckets.

A knock on the shower house door followed by someone asking if they can come in breaks the silence.

"OCCUPIED!" all five boys yell at once.

"Fuck you!" comes the reply from the person outside the door but they eventually leave which brings everyone back to the Johnny and Ten kissing issue.

"Oh for chrissakes, finally," Jaehyun says and gives Ten a slap on the back that sends him flying forward.

Taeyong pinches the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me that all you guys were doing is kissing?"

"YOU'RE NOT SURPRISED!?" Mark practically screams. He was expecting a big blow up. After all they've all been friends for years and he had managed to wander upon Johnny and Ten wrapped in each other's embrace, kissing. He wasn't opposed to them kissing, he'd just always pictured Johnny kissing someone else. Someone like Taeyong actually.

"Nah," Jaehyun shakes his head, "It's about time. The sexual tension between you two was getting ridiculous. Especially with Ten looking like he wanted Johnny's dick in his mouth every two seconds."

"Oh don't be vulgar," Ten scowls.

"As long as no dicks were near any mouths I don't see what the issue is, Mark." Taeyong really isn't cut out for this Head Counselor job, especially when it means he's in charge of his friends and has people like Mark for campers. 

Mark sputters, "B-but kissing?"

"People kiss."

"And kiss well," Johnny says with a wink. Jaehyun mimes gagging.

"No dicks were out," Ten waves a dismissive hand. "Are we released now?"

"B-but--"

"Mark. They kissed. That's all. Give it up," Taeyong says dragging Mark out of the bathroom. Honestly he's not surprised that Mark caught Johnny and Ten. They weren't known for being discreet although they're much better at subtlety than say Yuta and Winwin. 

Jaehyun stares at Johnny and Ten who are still sitting on the buckets. "So...no dicks out? Yet?"

Ten promptly stands up and throws his bucket at Jaehyun.

"Don't be gross."

"Dicks aren't gross Ten."

"Especially not mine," Johnny says with a smirk as they all exit the showerhouse. 

 

 


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck has an idea. Doyoung is the victim. Mark isn't sure why he's here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as familiar with the Dreamies so I'm so so so so so sorry if they seem out of character.

Inside cabin number 4, also known as the Dream cabin, there was a gathering of sorts. Donghyuck, Renjun, Jisung, Jeno, Chenle and Mark all sit in a circle on the floor of their cabin, their counselor--Doyoung--off at a meeting leaving the younger boys to sit and conspire.

"Listen," Donghyuck says in a low hushed voice despite the fact that the nearest cabin, Cabin 5, is a good 30 yards away. "I need to take my revenge. And you're all going to help me."

Chenle is immediately on board. He's not sure what the revenge is but the way Donghyuck says it makes it seem exciting.

"Revenge on who?" Jeno asks. He always asks the important questions. The rest of the group makes sounds of agreement with him.

"Doyoung."

"Oh fucking hell, all he did was beat you at a ping-pong game," the voice of semi reason from Renjun speaks up.

"He didn't beat him, he  _slaughtered_ him," amends Chenle now 110% on board with this revenge plan.

"It's true," Jisung says softly. "It was a blood bath."

The boys all take a moment of silence to acknowledge their fallen comrade. 

"Okay but," Mark says as the absolute voice of reason among a group of teenage boys. "Doyoung is our counselor...we should really respect h--"

"This is war!" Donghyuck yells, slamming his fist on the wooden floor and making Jeno and Jisung jump. 

In the end, Chenle immediately agrees to the plan and quickly convinces Jisung to join up. It takes about 15 more minutes of soapboxing and conniving to convince Renjun and Jeno to join. The only hold out is Mark who staunchly opposes the plan on the grounds of  _morals_ or something like that.

Finally, Donghyuck bribes Mark with the next two days worth of pudding at the mess hall and then they're all off gathering supplies.

When night falls they wait for their faithful leader and counselor Doyoung to doze off into a deep sleep.

"For fucks sake, can you at least  _try_ to be quiet?" Donghyuck whispers angrily as Mark climbs noisily out of his top bunk. 

"You don't have to be so mean," Mark pouts back.

They're incredibly grateful that Doyoung happens to be an extremely heavy sleeper so he doesn't wake when Renjun, Donghyuck and Jisung manage to slide him out of bed and carry him to where Chenle and Mark are waiting at the open cabin door while Jeno keeps watch. Doyoung still doesn't manage to wake as they all walk in a shuffling march out the door and into the night.

"Fuck why is he so  _long_?" Donghyuck gripes, hefting Doyoung's legs.

"Right? Who gave him the right to have limbs like a goddamn bug," Jisung replies from the vicinity of Doyoung's torso, wincing as one of the aforementioned arms swings and smacks him in the crotch.

"Guuuuys," Mark whispers from the back of the group, barely audible. "We shouldn't be doing this!"

Chenle 'accidentally' hits him in the back with duct tape.

 

Doyoung wakes up to bright sun shining in his eyes which is strange because the wooded cabin where he sleeps is generally pretty dark in the mornings thanks to all the tree cover. He cracks his eyes open to see the sun shining directly into his poor eyes and moves to cover them when he discovers that he can't move his arm. Actually, he thinks as he tries to roll over, he can't move anything. 

"Quite a predicament you got yourself in there," Taeil says walking up to Doyoung with a camera in his hands. He takes a picture.

Doyoung scowls and looks down at the tree that he has been duct taped to. He can't move his arms or his legs and the bark is scraping his back and he's like ninety percent sure that there's bugs in his clothes at this point.

"I'm gonna murder them."

"Not before I can document this," Taeil smiles and takes a couple more pictures. "You might make it into the brochure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, etc.   
> I'm thinking some fluffy fluff next because who doesn't want a little hanky panky at summer camp?


	3. A New Mode of Transportation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta has to take care of Sicheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufffffffffffffff

It happens while they're out hiking with their campers. The normally graceful Sicheng is watching some of the campers and doesn't see a root sticking up out of the ground and next thing he knows is he's on the ground with a mouth full of dirt and an aching ankle.

It takes Yuta a second to realize what's happened because he's in the front of the group with Doyoung and Taeil while Sicheng is in the back with the slower campers. But he something catches his attention--his Sicheng senses tingling--and in a matter of moments he's kneeling on the ground with Sicheng helping him up.

"You okay?" Yuta asks, concern coloring his face.

Sicheng attempts to stand but finds he can't put any pressure on his left ankle. "Crap, I think I twisted it."

Yuta expertly slides off Sicheng's Nikes and takes a look. Sure enough, Sicheng's ankle is already swelling. 

"That doesn't look good," Sicheng says.

"What the hel-heck is the hold up?" Taeil yells from the front of the group when he finally notices two counselors are missing.

Jisung shrugs. "I think Sicheng hurt himself."

"Seriously!?"

Yuta yells back at the front of the group. "No worries! I'll take him back to the infirmary, you guys go ahead!"

Doyoung and Taeil discuss this and eventually decide to continue on with Sicheng and Yuta heading back towards the infirmary. They don't want to deny their campers the pleasure of swimming in the river for all their griping about being counselors.

"Sorry you have to miss the swimming because of me," Sicheng apologizes once everyone else is out of view.

Yuta helps Sicheng up, letting the other boy lean on his shoulder for support. "Nah, it's okay. Let's just get you taken care of. Can you walk?"

They attempt to take a step and Sicheng winces and starts to crumble from the pain but Yuta catches him around his waist. Sicheng sighs and apologizes again but Yuta waves it off.

"Look, the only way we're gonna get back is if you stop apologizing every three seconds and if you get on my back."

Sicheng blinks. "Wh-what?"

Yuta crouches on the ground and pats his back. "Here," he says with a smile, "hop on. I'll carry you."

"Dude, it's like a mile."

"You underestimate me."

Sicheng looks at Yuta's slight figure with skepticism. "You sure?"

"Yup. Now hop on. Let's get this show on the road."

Sicheng gingerly leans against Yuta's back, throwing his arms around the other boy's shoulders and lifting his legs to clasp Yuta's waist. With a grunt Yuta stands, his hands going under Sicheng's thighs.

"See," he says a slight sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead. "It's like you weigh nothing."

"Don't be a hero."

 

It's a much slower trek back to Camp NCT from the trail with the weight of Sicheng on his back but somehow Yuta powers through and manages to carry the other boy all the way back to the infirmary where he promptly dumps the other boy into a chair trying not to show his fatigue. 

Yuta putzes around the infirmary gathering a wrap and some ice.

"Put your foot up on the chair," he demands making Sicheng prop his leg up on another chair so it remains elevated. He hands Sicheng two anti-inflammatory pills and settles in the chair opposite him. "I gotta wrap this up for you."

Sicheng smiles. "I can do it myself, honestly."

Shaking his head Yuta pulls off Sicheng's shoe and sock, wincing a little at the smell of sweaty feet. "Just call me Nurse Yuta."

Sicheng snorts but lets Yuta carefully take the bandage and wrap it around his swollen ankle. 

"It's not broken," Yuta says, "but it's definitely twisted. You'll have to stay off it for a bit."

"My campers will destroy me," Sicheng says wrly. He jerks a little when Yuta places the ice pack on his sore ankle.

"I won't let that happen," Yuta frowns. "They'll have to answer to me."

Sicheng holds back another snort as he looks at Yuta's figure again. He's slight and unassuming and probably couldn't hurt a fly. Not exactly the type to scare campers into submission. 

They wait there until the ice pack grows warm and Sicheng can feel the throbbing of his ankle subside just a little bit. He's fairly certain he can probably put weight on his foot now without falling over. But Yuta crouches down again and offers Sicheng another piggy-back ride to his cabin.

Sicheng nuzzles Yuta's hair as they make their way to Cabin 5. "You know," he says. "I could get used to this mode of transportation."

Yuta sighs and considers dropping Sicheng but against his better judgement merely grunts and keeps walking towards Sicheng's cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Sorry this was so short, hopefully future one shots will be mucho longer. Also, thanks to Sarah and Jennifer for forever feeding my headcanons without question.


End file.
